GeoFence tracking is the monitoring of movement of targets such as personal assets, vehicles or personnel within a defined geographic boundary. GeoFence tracking is used to track and record the movement (such as entry or exit) of an assigned target from a geographic boundary and to alert a system user of the movement activities of the assigned target.
A GeoFence boundary is generally referenced to a fixed location. Here, the system user redefines the geographic boundary or the reference point for the geographic boundary for each different area it would like to monitor. Thus, a new GeoFence boundary is defined each time. In a fixed GeoFence boundary, the system user cannot track an assigned target relative to another assigned target if both assigned targets are moving. It is also difficult to determine if a moving target has entered and/or exited a geographic area surrounding another moving target.